


Bearishness at its best

by Bradypus_pygmaeus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emergency room, Mention of blood, nothing severe I swear, oblivious fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradypus_pygmaeus/pseuds/Bradypus_pygmaeus
Summary: Thinking straight and putting 2 and 2 together is a lot harder if you just got your nose broken by your partner in fighting crime...





	Bearishness at its best

_Oh no, that's Adrien's driver in the car. That means Adrien is here. Fuck, what do I do? Okay Marinette, just act like a normal human being. Shit, I don't even know if I AM a normal human being._

Marinette entered the emergency room of the hospital closest to her home with a heavily bleeding nose. She quickly reported what she needed a doctor for to the nurse at the front desk, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Okay, Madame Dupain-Cheng. The doctor will see you as soon as possible. Please take a seat while you wait."

She turned to the waiting room, which was quite crowded this Saturday evening, and spotted the only empty seat left.  _Of course. The only free seat just has to be the one right next to Adrien._

Marinette thought about whether she would be able to wait standing, but the not yet life-threatening but still quite severe loss of blood and the beginning dizziness forced her to sit down. She waved at Adrien with her free hand, the other one holding a stack of already blood-soaked tissues up to her nose.

"Hi Marinette," he said smiling. "What happened to you?"

"I got hit in the face and my nose somehow cracked and now it won't stop bleeding," she muffled into the tissues. Her eloquence stunned her, but she blamed it on the throbbing pain between her eyes that someway stopped her from freaking out.

"Who would hit you? And why?" Adrien asked her with a worried and quite confused look on his face.

"Umm... I... It was..." She stammered, trying to come up with an inconspicuous explanation that would not give away her secret identity. "I was... babysitting. Yes, babysitting and we were playing and then Manon tripped and her head kind of knocked me out." She wasn't lying. Okay, she was. It hadn't been Manon's head knocking her out while babysitting but Chat's hand when he tripped on a roof during their patrol. "Enough about my clumsiness... Why are you here?"

Adrien blushed and raised his left hand. His thumb was wrapped in a white bandage to disable any movement. "I was... Playing Mecha Strike III and got totally lost in the game. Well, I guess I focused a bit too hard and then all of a sudden my thumb hurt and I couldn't move it anymore." He laughed nervously and rubbed his neck with his other hand.

_Is he embarrassed? Or is he- No, Adrien is too kind to lie. What reason would he have anyway? It's not like he has to keep a secret identity like me. Unless he is-... No. That's way too far-fetched. Adrien is much too busy to be a superhero. It's probably just a coincidence that he hurt his left hand the same evening Chat broke my nose with his left ha-_

"Adrien Agreste, the doctor is going to see you now."

He jumped to his feet before turning around and placing his good hand on her shoulder, smiling. "I hope your nose is not broken and you get better soon, Marinette."

"Thank you, Adrien. You too" was all Marinette could manage to say in response. _How lucky he is to be a celebrity. He doesn't have to wait nearly as long as all the other, more ordinary patients._

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, my first little short story. Please leave me some comments if you feel like it and, as always, don't hesitate to point out any mistakes I made.
> 
> If you have any ideas for stories or any other suggestions, feel free to tell me and maybe I will write it.


End file.
